Annabeth's Feelings
by fanfictionrulez
Summary: Annabeth and Percy aren't together, yet! Percabeth!


**This is set before Percabeth happens. Please review!**

 **Annabeth POV**

Annabeth fiddled with her thumbs, not knowing what to do. She'd finished the rows of books under her bed in the cabin, swept the floor and made her bed, along with color coding the drawers underneath. Annabeth had a sudden urge to clean everything she could find. Messy cabin? Spotless. Messy bed? Smooth bedsheets. Dirty underwear? In the laundry. Annabeth had even arranged and rearranged the cabin five times. Her head started wandering to places she could clean, and immediately she thought of Percy's cabin. Percy was a lone child of Poseidon and tended to leave things in the most convenient spot to annoy Annabeth. He'd leave watermelon lollipops on the bathroom sink, crumple the sheets just to make it look like it hadn't been washed in years, and leave his underwear on his bedpost like a flag. Annabeth grabbed her Yankees cap and raced out the door. Sure, he was her best friend, and not to mention her crush, but she still didn't want him to see. He might follow her back to his cabin and say something like, "Annabeth! Why did you take down my war flag? It took months to make my underwear hang like that!"

The thought made her smile, then she quickly shook her head. What were these feelings? Ever since they were twelve, Annabeth felt these flickers or adoration, then shake herself and ask, _What was that?_ It was stupid, that's what it was.

Annabeth looked around to make sure no one was looking, then raced to Cabin 3. As soon as Annabeth reached the Seaweed Brain's cabin, she put on her cap. The Yankee's cap, a gift from Athena, fit perfectly around her head. Though it didn't have an adjustable strap on the back or anything, it still managed to fit her growing head, which puzzled Annabeth. It was obviously magical, but Annabeth was intent on finding how to deliver such magic. As the cap rested on her head, it turned her tip-toed into the cabin, just to make sure that Percy wasn't there. Though he should be at archery at the moment, Annabeth knew that he tended to skip archery because he was so bad at it. She stuck her head in, only to hear two voices.

"So do you really love her?"

Annabeth's heart stopped beating. Percy was confessing his crush, and Annabeth wanted to know. Annabeth had had a crush on him for nearly five years now, yet the oblivious boy still hadn't realized. Though Annabeth knew she should back away, some part of her longed to hear his response. She wanted to- no, she _needed_ to know who he would pick.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Grover, the other voice, had just asked the question she'd been wondering for a year. _Why_ did he like Rachel? She knew it was Rachel. It was written all over her face that she liked him, and there'd been times when Percy would ditch Annabeth, and Annabeth would find out that he was with Rachel. Annabeth stepped into the room as quietly as she could.

"Really, Grover?" Percy shot Grover and exasperated look, "What wouldn't I love about her? Her stunning hair catches the sunlight and lights up the whole room."

Annabeth looked down at her own hair and then realized that she was invisible. She quietly reprimanded herself for ever thinking that Percy had loved her. Rachel's fiery red hair was obviously what Percy loved.

"She has an aura of power and intelligence around her that no one can extinguish."

Annabeth cursed. Rachel had money, her own private plane, and yacht, yet she also could see through the Mist.

"And- oh gods, her _eyes_. Every time I look at her, I gape like an idiot at her eyes, those swirling orbs." A dreamy look passed over Percy's face.

Annabeth bit back a sob. She'd never expected for Percy to like her eyes. People were constantly intimidated by them, looking away whenever she looked at them. She hated her eyes for being gray.

"And it's not just her looks. She's kind, caring, and amazing, yet at the same time, she's the bravest and formidable person I've ever met. She is the smartest person I've ever met."

Annabeth looked away. It was _definitely_ Rachel. Percy only thought of Annabeth as a smart-aleck, nothing more.

"You really think all of that about her?"

Annabeth slowly tip-toed out of the door. Just before she stepped out, she heard,

"Yeah. Annabeth is a goddess to me, and I don't mean the bratty, annoying and haughty way."

Annabeth froze. He was talking about _her_ this whole time. While her head was whirling with confusion and joy, she heard Percy say,

"She's more beautiful than Aphrodite. She's smarter than Daedalus, or even Athena herself."

Annabeth couldn't contain her emotions any longer. She ran inside, pulled off the cap, and lunged at Percy, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Percy's shocked face quickly morphed into a happy, grinning face.

He liked _her,_ the camper that had spent the most time with him. He liked _her_ , the most annoyingly smart camper at Camp Half-Blood. Out of all of the Aphrodite girls throwing themselves at him, he'd chosen Annabeth, an Athena child. Out of Calypso, Rachel and her, he'd chosen her. Annabeth cried with tears of joy and tackled Percy. Joy lit up her face from top to bottom.

Percy quickly recovered and picked her up, and carried her to the lake.

"So, I'm guessing you feel the same as I do, huh, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

" _Gods_ , yes, Percy! I've felt this way for five years!"

"Oh, wow."

And with that, Percy dumped Annabeth into the lake and jumped in with her. Percy quickly created an air bubble, which enclosed just around Percy and Annabeth. Naiads swam near them to watch, but Percy shooed them away. Percy looked Annabeth in the eyes and slowly leaned forward. Their lips met, creating a feeling of Annabeth's insides bubbling and spewing over with happiness.

It was pretty much the greatest underwater kiss of all time.

 **Okay, people, that's it! Please review, I want to know what you guys think about my writing! I honestly think it's terrible, so please let me know!**


End file.
